Sarah Maria Mackenzie Rabb's Man
by Ann Welch
Summary: Sarah and Harm are married.


Sarah Maria Mackenzie-Rabb's Man  
Author: Ann Welch  
Rating: G  
Classification: H/M  
Disclaimer: JAG and the charters are not mine and YOUR MAN is song by Josh Turner and is not mine  
Spoilers: Everything  
Summery: Harm is waiting for Mac to return from a trip to the states.  
London  
12:00 Zulu  
Harm's office  
April 29, 2006  
Harm was still glad that Mac had not had to gave up being a Jarhead.  
The last year had many ups and downs. But Harm had the woman he had  
loved since he had met her. He was now waiting for a new member of  
his staff to report in. He could say that he was not that happy  
about this new member. Mic Brumby.  
"Sir Commander Brumby is here to see you." said Coates who had come  
with them.  
"Send him in. And if Mrs. Rabb calls please let me know."  
"Commander Brumby reporting as order, sir."  
"At ease, Commander."  
"Sir, Mrs. Rabb is on line one for you."  
"Hello."  
`Harm, I'm coming home tonight.'  
"Tonight?"  
`Yes.'  
"Why?"  
`So I can tell you something.'  
"Ok. Do you want me to pick you up?"  
`No, you are at work.'  
"You are here now."  
`Yep. I thought that Bugme might be in your office. I now know he is  
because you did not answer with your normal 'Sarah, how are you?'.'  
"Yes he is here. And as soon as I am done with him I am going home."  
`Love ya.'  
"Love ya too, Mrs. Sarah Maria Rabb. Bye."  
`Bye.'  
"Now that that's out of the way." Said a very happy Harm hang up  
the phone. "Here is your case I think you can handle it ok."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Coates, Mrs Rabb is back so we our going to see her."  
"Yes, Sir."  
12:59 Zulu  
Road to Rabb's House  
Harm was listen to country music. When he heard Your Man by Josh  
Turner.  
'Your Man  
Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind  
Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
Ain't nobody ever love nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't know how  
Long I've wanted to  
Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand  
I've been thinking `bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man'  
Rabb's House  
1:59 Zulu  
"I thought you had got lost." said a worried Sarah when Harm come in  
carrying a c.d. and two dozens roses.  
"Nope."  
Sarah take the rose and read the note "I want to be Your Man. Listen  
to the c.d." with the number of the song.  
That night Harm remember what made him love his Marine.  
The next morning  
"Harm, we got our miracle Our four percent miracle. Harm, what are  
doing?"  
"Praying that you have one that looks like her mommy"  
"I am going to pray that we can have more than one. I mean one at a  
time"  
"Love ya. Now I have to go."  
Five years later  
There was everyone there to help Sarah Maria Mackenzie-Rabb go back  
home to the state but her man was buried in the soil of London.  
Killed three days after their little Sarah was born by a drunken Mic  
Brumby.  
Little Harmon Clayton Rabb would grow up without a father in his  
live like all the other Rabb. His father, grandfather, and great-  
grandfather.  
Sarah noticed two dozen roses sating on the window ledge. The note  
was "I want to be your man."  
Her Harm was not died he was just hiding till the found Mic Brumby.  
The End-- Maybe


End file.
